


The Untamable Forest

by lacewingss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Kink, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aralia Lavellan discovers she has a thing for body hair, and Varric is only too happy to be the recipient of her affections. </p>
<p>Kmeme fill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untamable Forest

“Tell me the story of the mabari playing diamondback again?”

“Don't you have that memorized by now, Silk?” Varric chuckled as his fingers worked through Aralia's hair, marveling at the lack of tangles and way it slipped through his hand like silk. “You should be telling me.” 

The elf on his lap shifted and pouted, playing at displeasure. It was true she had heard the story countless times already, but it was her favorite. Besides, she wasn't really going to be listening, anyway. She would likely just let the timbre of his voice flow over her as she nuzzled closer and relaxed. It was an act they indulged in often lately, ever since confessing their growing feelings for each other. 

“You know I'm no good at story telling. I'm better at this...” Aralia leaned her head close to Varric and pressed her lips to the line of his jaw. Slowly she made her way down his neck, leaving a slight sheen of moisture where her lips had touched. His stubble tickled her nose as she went, though it was not an altogether unpleasant feeling. 

Beneath her she felt Varric's chest rise and fall in a calming rhythm, and soon heard his smooth voice close to her ear. “Mmm, lucky for me.”

Varric's free hand was soon sliding from it's spot on the arm of the couch to Aralia's waist, pulling her into him. She let herself be moved willingly as she continued her task of kissing every spot she could reach along his collar bone. When she felt the pressure of Varric's lips on the tips of her ears she left out a soft sigh and looked up. 

Their eyes met, both sets of warm brown speaking of desire and affection. Aralia smiled as their mouths found each other, enjoying the taste of caramel and ale she now associated with Varric. He was sweet and tangy and she was _so lucky_ to be perched in his lap kissing him. 

It had taken time to get here, and in the midst of war there wasn't an abundance of that. Yet Aralia wasn't one to let her feelings go unheeded, and had one day marched right up to Varric and told him what she wanted. Which was, of course, to wrap her arms around him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, and really, who was to say there wasn't? Her boldness had won him over, along with the fact he secretly felt the same. Now, months later, she was getting impatient. 

Kissing and cuddling was all well and good. Aralia loved it, she really did. But with Varric's dusky voice whispering in her ear and his strong grip at her waist she _wanted more._ Creators, did she want more.

And she wasn't going to wait any longer. Taking matters into her own hands once again, Aralia deftly slipped her hands under Varric's tunic. The hard muscle beneath tensed as she explored what she could not see. A moment later she withdrew her wandering hands and used them instead to clutch the hem of the tunic. She slid off his lap and found footing on the cold stone floor, pulling Varric up with her by her grip on his clothes. 

Standing face to face, Varric came up to just above Aralia's breasts. He used this to his advantage and pressed his mouth to the ample skin she was showing there. The sudden pressure and warmth of his lips caused her to inhale sharply, excitement surging through her body now like a flash fire. 

She urged him on with her increasingly heavy breathing, all the while her fingers twisting and tugging at the cloth she held. With one swift movement she lifted the entire tunic up and over Varric's head, and tossed it aside with a flourish. 

It was the first time she had managed to get Varric out of his shirt. She took a step back in order to look at him fully, and was more than a little surprised at what she saw.

She knew Varric had a good tuft of chest hair going on; it was hard to miss with the tunics he tended to wear. But this? Aralia bit her lip in consideration, wondering just what she was getting herself into. A dense cover of reddish gold hair covered nearly every inch of Varric's chest and stomach, catching the sunlight pouring into the windows and gleaming back to her. The hair was thickest just above his belt, forming a kind of trail that led from his stomach to what lay beneath. 

“Have you always had this much hair?” She blurted out, unable to stop herself. 

Varric's laugh resounded off the walls, and Aralia couldn't help but grin in return. “I wasn't born like this, if that's what your asking.” He merely stood in front of her, hands still resting outstretched on her waist. Breaking away, she circled him and was not surprised to find his back was similarly coated in hair. 

“It's everywhere! We can skin you and make you into a coat!”

“You...want to wear my skin, Silk? That's pretty dark, even for you.”

Aralia made her way back to Varric's front, giggling. She stepped close and nuzzled her head onto his broad shoulder and spoke into his skin. “Only in the winter. I'll put it away in a nice box when its warm.” 

“That makes it so much better.” Varric again wrapped his arms around her, her slender body pressing against his in the most alluring ways. Her hands began to run through the hair on his chest, and he nearly purred at the sensation. 

“You know, elves don't grow hair like this. We have some, but...” Her voice betrayed her hesitancy, as did the way she withdrew her hands quickly.

“Oh, would you like me to go get Solas? We can tag team this out.” 

“No!” Aralia's expression of mock horror drew a chuckle from Varric and she could feel it vibrate in his chest. “I prefer just you, thanks.” She titled her head down and found Varric's mouth, eagerly moving in for a more passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Varric to take her lead and remove the tunic she wore, adding it the the growing pile of discarded clothing.

Aralia was not shy; she enjoyed the way Varric's eyes took in every inch of her exposed body, and how they rested on the fullness of her breasts. She wanted him to look at her with desire, and she was not disappointed. His rough hands darted up to her breasts and a small moan escaped her parted lips. The texture of Varric's calloused fingers and worked palms was marvelous on the unblemished skin of her chest and torso. 

When she pushed herself as close to Varric as she could get she felt the coarseness of his hair brush across her, tickling and rubbing against her stomach. It didn't feel quite as bad as she had imagined it would.

They carefully made their way to the bed in the center of the room, not once breaking away from their embrace. When Varric's legs made contact with the wooden frame he pulled away slightly, and looked up at Aralia with an uncharacteristic sombre expression. 

“It's been a while for me, Aralia.” 

Her eyes lit up and she laughed. Varric was nervous! The thought had never occurred to her, and to hear it in his voice...well, she would just have to show him he had no reason to be. “Excuses, excuses,” she said playfully, and proceeded to push him onto the bed, tumbling on top of him in the process.

She wasted no time in pulling off his trousers and underclothes, flicking them aside with a turn of her wrist. The sight that greeted her was at once both enticing and slightly intimating. Most prominent was Varric's erection – stiff and thick, it stood at attention and was already dripping in anticipation. Surrounding it, nearly hiding half of its length, was a forest of hair so thick and curly that Aralia wasn't sure what to do. It covered everything she could see, only thinning out when it reached his mid thighs. Thighs that were meaty and hard with muscles, tensed to keep himself steady on the bed. 

“Oh. Wow.” It was all she could think to say. The dwarf laying under her on the bed was a sight to behold, and one that she never thought she'd encounter. Did all dwarves look like this? 

Beneath her Varric grinned, moving his hands to rest just below the curve of her ass. “You sure know what to say to make a dwarf feel good.”

She settled herself into his hands, using them as a means to steady herself. “No, no. I'm not- that's just.” She waved her hand, motioning between his legs. “That's a lot.” 

“Ah, I see. You weren't impressed with the size of my manhood, as I was hoping.” 

A smile stretched its way across her face, and she leaned forward, letting her body mold itself into Varric's. “That's good, too.”

This time as they kissed Aralia could feel the hardness of Varric's cock pushing against her middle, and her hand reached down to grasp it. Her small hands had a hard time reaching all the way around it, and a moment of panic ensued when she wondered how it would fit i _nside_ her. The fear passed, though, as she stroked it slowly and Varric let out a pleasant moan. 

His hands were busy, too. They struggled to reach down and tug at Aralia's leggings, trying their best to get them off. Noticing his trouble, she hopped off the bed and pulled them off the rest of the way herself. Then she stood, bare as the Creators made her, grinning her cheshire grin down at Varric. 

She watched as his eyes scanned her body, pausing slightly as he noticed the small tuft of pale blonde hair between her legs. It wasn't much, and did little to hide the contours of what lay beneath it. The rest of her body was completely smooth – no hair grew on her legs or under her arms.

“Makers balls, look at you.” Varric sounded awed, and indeed the way he gazed at her was almost reverent. He held out his arms and Aralia willingly flounced back into them, their now both bare bodies entwining until it was all limbs and skin. 

Being this close with Varric felt _right._ It was comfortable, easy; somewhat like a reflex. There was laughter and hushed words that never failed to reassure her when the strain of being Inquisitor became too much. There was a growing warmth whenever she was with him, and it was a sensation she never wanted to give up.

Aralia purred into Varric's neck as he kissed her shoulders, savoring the pleasure she felt. When she pushed herself up, legs straddling him, he made a noise of displeasure at the lack of contact. Balancing herself on her knees over him, she placed both her hands in the thick of his chest hair. She had never felt anything like it before; all the other men she had been with had been elves like her. The coarse hair sprang up between her fingers like grass from the ground, and she experimentally ran her hand across his chest and down his stomach. Varric shivered at her touch, and looked up at her with eyes full of lust. 

_He liked that, huh?_ She did it again, this time grabbing a handful of the hair on his chest and giving it a slight tug with one hand while she started stroking his cock again with the other. A low moan escaped his lips and as she watched his face his eyes closed lightly. She smirked, knowing she had found something that Varric enjoyed. She could hardly wait to try more.

In a languid motion Aralia stretched herself out and lowered her face to Varric's chest. She put her lips to the base of his neck and started kissing her way down his body, leaving matted sections of redish hair wherever her wet lips touched. She ran her tongue down his stomach, tasting the slightly salty sweat that was clinging like dew drops to his skin. Varric was doing his best not to squirm as she made her way towards his hardened cock, but she could still feel him buck under her when she reached the forest that was in between his legs. 

She looked up at him them, a wide grin playing on her face. Varric was watching her with his hawke like eyes, taking in every detail of her expression and position. She decided then that she loved this view, and vowed to get it as much as she could in the future.

When she looked away she was confronted with the view of his cock, right in front of her. Instead of going for it, though, so pressed her face into the fur around it. It was slightly damp from sweat and the stickiness of Varric's arousal, and smelled of musk and that faint parchment scent that clung to him at all times. It filled her senses and Aralia found she _liked it._ She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more she kissed along the base of his erection, licking and tasting. Near his inner thighs she took a few strands of hair into her teeth and tugged, wondering just how much she could get away with.

Varric's heavy breathing hitched and he let out a hiss. “Whoah, easy there, Silk.”

So that was too much. “Sorry,” she mumbled, her words getting lost in his skin. In order to make up for her mistake, Aralia moved her attention to what she knew Varric was waiting for. With one long motion she ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the very tip, leaving a trail of glistening wetness in its wake. Varric shuddered and reached for her, placing one of his large hands in her hair. She moaned in affirmation, letting him know she was more than happy with his hands location.

Soon Aralia was lost in the act running her mouth up and down Varric's shaft, her lips straining to fit around the girth of it. Her rhythm was steady and slow at first as she got used to the feel of his cock in her mouth and tickling the back of her throat. On the down stroke when she reached the base, Aralia rubbed her nose in his hair and breathed in deep. 

One arm stretched up to rub Varric's chest and tug at the hair, which only added to the increasingly fast panting of his breath. His hand on her head pushed her down farther, though not roughly. Aralaia sped her pace up and occasionally removed her mouth altogether in order to lick around the tip of his cock, which always elicited a moan from Varric that sent her head spinning in desire. 

“Aralia, damn. You're..ahh, _shit._ ” She felt him tense in her mouth and she quickly retreated. With a final shudder Varric came to a climax and his thick white cum spilled onto the hair of his stomach. He let his head fall back in ecstasy, and sighed. 

Aralia wasn't done yet, though. She leaned down once again and licked Varric clean, her tongue lapping up the cum sticking to his hair. When she made certain there there was none left, she swallowed and moved to settle herself on the bed next to Varric. He pulled her in close with one arm, and kissed her tenderly before she nuzzled her head onto his chest. She absently twirled her fingers around his thick hair and hummed in contentment.

“Don't get too comfortable there. It's your turn now,” Varric's voice sounded in her ear at the same time his hand found the wetness between her legs. Aralia bit her lip to stop the moan building in her, and closed her eyes. She was more than ready for her turn.


End file.
